ben_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Sen Yarizui
Sen Yarizui is a second year student of Karasama Private High School who is the president of the Half Priced Food Lovers Club. During her first brawl, she attempted to buy an alcoholic beverage named Ice, however the clerk stopped her when he saw her uniform. This has led her to be known as the Ice Witch (氷結の魔女, Hyōketsu no Majo). She is also the elder sister of Marika Yarizui Appearance Sen has red eyes and silver hair, which is usually kept so the sides stand out more. She is usually dressed in her school clothes even during the bento brawls and black boots. Personality Sen has a great love for half priced bentos. She believes that brawls without the intent of getting a bento is mere violence and one with violent thoughts can not win. She has her honor and pride and was ready to fight against East Wolves even though she was gravely injured. Although she can be overconfident, stubborn, and even clumsy at times, she has a kind heart, as she doesn't judge people by their preferences, nor does she tend to bear grudges. She also has good manners, always having gratitude for the bento she earns and trying not to be rude. She is very intelligent and acts as a mentor for Yoh Satou, teaching him new lessons not just about bento brawling, but also about life. She also deeply cares for his well being and often shares bento with him and Hana. She once stated to Yo that she hates boys who leave an injured or upset girl alone, and often wants him to do the right thing before he goes on to do other things. Other than bento brawling, she seems to enjoy reading magazines, as she has several of them in her room. However, when she reads out loud, she reads in a monotonous tone. She also has experience in knitting, as she sewed Yoh's pants back together. She is exceptional at board games and wins several times in a row against Yoh and Hana, even though she is rather poor at video games. She doesn't show much emotion through her expressions although she blushes from time to time. When she gets angry she throws the source of her anger out of the window while making sarcastic excuses with an expressionless face. History Although Sen is well known for her speed and agility, this was not the case when she was in elementary school, having always placed last in foot races. After talking with Yuu about strategies regarding bento brawling and mentioning this to him, it is implied she actually worked on exercising her legs and becoming stronger and faster than before; therefore, she often uses kicking techniques in her bento brawls. Sen's title comes from her accidentally almost buying a beer called Ice Cold (氷結, Hyōketsu) because she liked the design and assumed it was a normal drink, in addition to the drink being on sale. She was only stopped from buying it after the employees realized she was wearing a uniform. Abilities Sen is one of the most powerful brawlers in the series. Beating multiple opponents with ease, being trained by Yuu, and also beating Ayame and landing a hit on Orthrus. She may be skilled but she has her limits, as shown when Orthrus was able to take her down, and also shown when she was attacked by many of Monarchs goons. She still however a very powerful bento brawler that many respect and fear. Relationships She gets along nicely with all but those who disrespects bento brawls, the most notable is with Satou Yoh, who at first she treats as a mere disciple and underclassmen, but she eventually begins to trust him to the point where he is one of her closest friends. Navigation Trivia *According to Asaura, Yarizui's hair was originally supposed to be black. But the artist, Mr.Shibano, drew her hair in the color white because of her name being "Ice Witch". Making Asaura fix all the drafts that had to do with her hair being black, in order to save time. Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Half Priced Food Lovers Club Category:West Category:Female Category:Bento Brawler Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists